


in the ever after glow

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Community: femslashficlets, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a scene, what's needed is care. And Nikki can certainly provide that.</p><p>Written for <a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/35621.html">Challenge #027</a> - "kink" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the ever after glow

**Author's Note:**

> because there really isn't enough decent f/f bdsm in this world and this week's prompt at [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) was perfect to help fill that void. i mean, i knOW my last work was f/f d/s but still. there's still not enough.

“There,” Nikki purrs, stroking a gentle hand down Alicia’s bare back. “There we go. OK, babe?”

Alicia nods, unable to verbally reply because of the ball gag still in her mouth. She’s on her hands and knees on the carpet, shivering a little. Her ass has been marked up and she’s wet-wet-wet between her legs.

She’s wrecked. (She’s gorgeous.)

Nikki moves to the other side of Alicia to remove the gag, and Alicia gives a shaky gasp.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. S-so good. Green.”

Nikki hums an approval and tilts Alicia’s head up towards her. Alicia can’t see her, not yet, but she needs to know that Nikki’s there.

“I’m right here, yeah? I’m gonna take the blindfold off you now.”

Another nod from Alicia, and Nikki reaches over to undo it, setting it aside neatly once it’s off.

“You were so good for me today, baby. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” is the answer, and Nikki smiles at the words. “Thank you.”

“You OK to move? To get up?”

“I can move,” Alicia says, and she gets herself into a sitting position, slips her hand into Nikki’s, and lets Nikki lead her over to the bed.


End file.
